Q - Quite Quiescent Quagmires
by Bdoyle
Summary: An end of season snow storm has Gram Triplett bunking in with the Coulsons as they deal with the repercussions of the weather when the power goes out and Skye does some exploring


**Q – Quite Quiescent Quagmires**

The snow started slowly, with large feathery flakes that lit on the still brown grass and the long soft needles of evergreens that lined the streets as the Coulson family returned from Sunday morning services. Phil had accompanied Fitz and Jemma to St. Luke's while Melinda and Sr. M. Claire attempted to keep Skye quiet at St. Bartholomew's. Trip and Gram spent the morning at First Baptist. Phil then made the circle through Bethesda gathering his clan and taking a slow careful drive back home.

Skye pulled at the restraints in her safety seat, eager to prance in the fluffy almost Spring snow. It was mid-March, an odd time for snow to fall so aggressively. She slid once in patent leather Mary Janes, easily escaping her mother's grip as she wriggled out of the car. It hadn't been snowing when the family left earlier in the morning but now the ground had an almost translucent covering that the little girl delighted in making foot prints. Melinda hurried to catch up to her intrepid toddler.

Phil frowned at the light slippery frosting on the stairs that lead to Gram's apartment over the garage. Trip followed his gaze as he helped his grandmother across the driveway. "I'll get a broom and sweep those stairs for you Gram. They look a little slick."

"Come on, Bernice," Phil smiled as he reached out to take the woman's arm. "How about brunch with the Coulson's today?"

Jemma stepped carefully to help as well. Fitz slid across the blacktop noticing how easily his dress shoes became ice skates on the slick surface. He lost his footing and slipped back then forward before feeling his father's strong grip on his upper arm. The boy's feet made a cartoonish shuffle before he gained his balance and walked slowly across the driveway toward the patio.

Gram Triplett stepped carefully across the expanse between the car and the patio, holding on to Phil and Jemma. She called back over her shoulder. "Antoine, you grab that bin of blueberries from the icebox. If I'm going to share a meal with you fine folks, then I'll be helping with the cooking." She smiled at Phil.

"Blueberries," Fitz breathed. "Pancakes?" He whispered around his father to his sister. Jemma rolled her eyes and shook her head. No one could eat as many blueberry pancakes as Fitz.

"Nothing but the best," Gram smiled back at the little boy. "That is if you all manage to get these old bones into the kitchen in one piece." The round little woman laughed heartily giving permission for the twins to join her.

"Watch this!" Fitz exclaimed as he slipped from Phil's grip and took a few quick steps before sliding sideways across the patio. He beamed a toothy smile before landing on his duff in the light snow. Jemma quickly covered her giggle as Phil pulled the boy to his feet with a chuckle. Fitz didn't find it quite so amusing.

"Fitz!" Melinda scolded, reaching for an exuberant Skye, "enough acrobatics, we don't need any broken bones today." She let out an exasperated sigh as her toddler knelt on the patio to make handprints in the tiny fluffs of snow. Melinda reached to snatch the little girl before she could cover herself with anymore of the frozen precipitation.

Skye evaded her mother's grasp scurrying across the patio to the deck stairs which she scaled on all fours. Before Melinda could stop her the little girl swiped her hand across the covered table and sucked in a mouthful of the soft white snow off her palm.

"Oh, Skye, don't put that in your mouth. Yuck!" Melinda grimaced as she carefully stepped across the slick surface of the deck and reached to brush the rest of the snow from Skye's frozen hand.

"It non't bees doorty momma," Skye smiled as she looked at her now empty hand. She pointed toward the snow that remained on the table. "It bees onna tabul, it non't bee onna garown, see?"

Melinda grimaced again and scooped up her now soggy child, brushing bits of whatnot from her baby's chin and rubbing her ice-cold hand inside her own. Skye looked up into the grey sky and blinked as the large snowflakes lit on her eyelashes.

"Alla snope lakes bees stuck agetter, momma. Them looka like fetters." She held out her now bright red hand to catch the cold flakes.

"Yes, baobei, they look very much like feathers." Melinda smiled as she unlocked the door and stepped inside. She stomped the snow from her shoes and shook it from her coat as she set Skye on the floor and tugged off her now very wet coat and hung it on the back of the nearest chair. The little girl dropped to the floor and yanked off her shoes and pulled valiantly at her soggy socks.

"Momma," she breathed heavily between her words. "Mine sockases bees all wet and stuckted onna mine foots."

"Yes, they are," Melinda laughed as picked the little girl up from the floor in order to make room for the rest of the family as they piled into the kitchen stomping and shaking off their own layers of snow. She turned with Skye on her hip and issued an order.

"Okay, everyone upstairs and change your clothes. Hang wet coats on the back of the chairs to dry and take off your shoes so you do not slip on the floor. Fitz get out of those wet trousers and anything else wet and hang them to dry." She spoke as she worked at getting Skye's wet socks from her feet as the little girl's protests were unending.

Fitz and Jemma immediately did as they were told, happily discussing the possibility of an unexpected snow day as they pulled off their shoes and raced up the stairs to change. Melinda let out a sigh and followed with Skye still firmly planted on her hip.

Phil smiled at Bernice as he helped her remove her coat. "I'm sure she doesn't mean you." He laughed a short snort. "I'll have Trip bring your slippers so you can get out of those wet shoes. Anything else you need?" He asked as he draped her coat over a chair. "I'll give the kid a hand and get whatever you need. You might be here a bit."

"Oh, no need to be fussin' over me, Phillip Coulson." Gram Triplett smiled as she slipped off her wet shoes. "You just tell Antoine to get my sneakers and a nice warm pair of sock. Remind him not to forget those blueberries. I'll just get busy whipping up brunch for the lot of you."

Phil let out a soft laugh and shook his head. "We didn't ask you here to be the cook. Sit down, relax…"

Gram brushed him off. "Not gonna happen, Phillip. Those babies are expectin' blueberry pancakes and that's what I'll be making. You just go do your thing. I can find my way around this kitchen whilst Melinda keeps those little ones in line." She shooed him out the door then began pulling out what she needed to do her favorite chore…cooking.

xx

Bernice Triplett hummed one of her favorite hymns as she stirred her pancake batter, adding ingredients from memory rather than recipe. She had donned an apron she pulled from the pantry to cover her Sunday service dress and slid her now sock covered feet into the sneakers Trip had provided on his way to change and warm up after cleaning the apartment stairs.

Phil stomped his feet clean and tugged off his snow covered jacket then shook his head. The snow was coming down faster and heavier and he was more than certain Gram would not be heading to her apartment any time soon. He offered to help with breakfast prep, but was waved off with a warning to get himself as warm and as dry as he insisted his children were told to do. Phil smiled as he pulled off his shoes and headed toward the stairs, leaving Gram to her baking.

A soft sound brought the woman to turn toward the back door. She laughed under her breath as she set down the wooden spoon she was using. "And just where do you think you're going there, little missy?" She smiled down at the little girl who stopped with one hand on the door knob.

"I go da hep Terrip." Skye stated matter of factly, peeking at the woman with the one eye that was not covered by the large knit hat she'd pulled over her head.

Gram wiped her hands on her apron and stepped toward the little girl who stood in a red sweat shirt she'd pulled on backward, one boot and one heavy knee high sock. The woman smiled wide and shook her head. "Lord, little lamb you will freeze your baby booty out there in that nastiness." She smiled as she reached for the little girl.

"I gotsa a mintten." Skye held up one mittened hand and pushed up the hat on her head only to have it slip down over the opposite eye.

"Yes, you do," Gram chuckled as she lifted the little girl out of her large boot and pushed the fuzzy hat back far enough for Skye to see with both eyes. "Where are your pants, lamb?" She patted the toddler's bottom gently.

"I no know." Skye shrugged. "Jemma non't gib dem to me. Hoer say a wait but hoer non't come back." She shrugged again. "Mine short bees longa to me. My unnerwears no bees out." She squirmed to try to look behind herself.

"Skye! There you are." Jemma breathed as she hurried into the kitchen. "Why didn't you stay in your room?" She held a pair of black and red leggings and the other heavy stocking in one hand as she reached for her little sister with the other. "Oh, Skye," she sighed.

"I helip Terrip." Skye announced for the second time as Gram set her on the floor.

Jemma shook her head as she pulled her sister's arms from her sweater and turned it correctly. "See, baobei, the big penguin goes in the front."

Skye smiled down at the fuzzy black and white penguin that covered the front of her red sweatshirt. "Him bees a pink win. I non't know where he went." She laughed at herself. "Him beed ona mine back." She giggled as she held on to Jemma and placed one foot into the leggings the older girl held out for her.

Jemma waited until Skye had both feet in the legs of her pants then pulled them up snugly on the smaller girl's waist. She helped her little sister onto a chair and slipped on the other stocking, then let her slip back to the floor. "It isn't wise for you to go into the snow now, darling. Trip is all finished. He's upstairs changing, but perhaps you can help the next time he goes outside."

Skye's face fell as she peered at the red, white and blue mitten on her left hand. "You helip me a find a udther minten foer mine hand? I needa go inna snow, Jemma."

"No one is going out in the snow, right now." Melinda announced as she entered the kitchen. "It is too cold and much too windy for playing outdoors. Daddy just listened to the weather report and he says this storm is going to get worse before it gets better."

Skye plopped down on the floor with a grand pout. She poked her legs out in front of her then pulled them back into a criss-cross position. A second later Fitz raced down the hallway from the stairs and slid across the slick tile kitchen floor in his stocking feet, stopping inches before tumbling on top of his baby sister.

"Fitz!" Melinda warned as she grabbed his arm preventing him from landing flat on the floor. "This is not an Olympic event and I've warned you more than once about it." She landed a light swat on his backside.

Fitz snarled at his mother and brushed off the slight castigation with a shrug. "Sorry, mom," he smiled up at her as she released his arm and he slid on to one of the chairs. "It smells glorious in here, Gram."

Bernice smiled and brushed a hand through his hair as she stepped past him to peer down at the grouchy little one seated on the floor. "Well, little lamb this sure won't do us any good…all this fussin' and frownin' on the Lord's Day." She bent down and lifted Skye into her arms, turning the little girl to look into her eyes.

"Momma non't lemme go the snow," Skye pouted while fingering the gold chain the older woman wore around her neck. "I bit a snopen and make a snobalst widda mine mintens." She spread her fingers in front of her surrogate grandmother's face.

Bernice took one of the little girl's hands and looked at it carefully. "I think I might just need these little hands to help mix my batter. I am so glad you are not going out in that old storm." She turned the child toward the window and pointed. Skye's eyebrows rose at the sight of the blinding snow that now blocked the view of the garage just a few hundred feet away. She squirmed a little before the woman set her on the floor.

"Momma!" Skye squealed reaching up to her mother. "Alla snow is down the sky to the garown!" She tried to explain, breathlessly. "Look, momma." She placed her tiny hands on Melinda's cheeks and turned her head toward the back door.

Fitz and Jemma hurried to the window to peer out at the now swirling snowstorm. They looked to each other and then back outside. There would definitely be no school tomorrow. Skye's smile quickly turned to a look of panic as she pulled her mother's face back to look into her own.

"Momma, where Daddy? Him bees inna snow? How we fine a him?" The little girl was almost in tears.

Melinda opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by a chuckle from Fitz. "Da's not out there, Skye. Look," the little boy pointed to a pair of black dress shoes next to the door. "There are his spats."

"Daddy is upstairs, Skye." Melinda told her quietly.

Skye looked at the shoes and then at her mother before letting her body turn to 'jelly' and easily slipping from Melinda's grip to the floor. "I see him." She announced as she scampered away down the hall toward the stairs before Melinda could catch her.

"I'll get her!" The twins shouted in unison as they lit after their little sister who was already halfway up the staircase.

Melinda shook her head as the threesome thundered up the steps, then turned to collect wet coats and cast off shoes. Bernice shook her head and smiled as she returned to her brunch preparation. "Woo-eee, Melinda I do not envy you one bit. I had me just one to chase and then Antoine was one laid back little baby. How you manage all these little ones is a blessing, a real blessing." She let out a soft whistle as she picked up a large bowl and began beating the batter inside.

Smiling, Melinda carried the bundle of coats to the closet and set each on a hanger before placing them inside. She rolled her eyes at the sound of squeals and giggles coming from the second floor and shook her head at the deep sound of Phil's voice combined with those of their children. She wasn't sure if 'blessing' was the word she'd use on some days but she wouldn't trade one minute of it. This day…Sunday…was the only day of the week everyone spent the morning together and the storm that was slowly turning into a blizzard would keep them together for most if not all of the day.

xx

By the time the family sat down to brunch the storm had turned brutal. Wind rattled the windows and small icy flakes tapped at the glass. The white stuff fell as if it were being churned by a Hollywood snow machine shrinking visibility to less than two or three feet. Within an hour it had reached the level of the first step on the patio with no signs of slowing.

Skye stared at the whirling mass of flakes outside the window in the back door. "Mine howz go unner the snow, Momma?" She asked with a look of worry that concerned Melinda immediately. Mealtime meltdowns were not unusual with her baby.

Fitz laughed out loud around a mouthful of blueberry pancakes. "It's not a second ice age, Skye, merely a rather intense storm."

Jemma shook her head and reached for her little sister's hand while narrowing her gaze at her brother. "No, darling, the snow will not reach over the house."

Skye looked to her siblings then back at the sight just beyond the window. "I non't see a gradge, Jemma. It all snowed?"

Phil reached out and pulled Skye from her booster seat to his lap, then slid her plate in front of her. He kissed the top of her head. "Nope, angel, that's just the snow falling so heavy we can't see through it."

The little girl leaned back against her father. "We go out the side, daddy? We see a snow gradge?"

Phil looked to Melinda who smiled but shook her head. "When all the snow stops, I will take everyone outside to see the garage." He smiled down at her looking up at him then turned to Bernice. "Looks like you'll be our guest for a bit, Gram."

The older woman shook her head as she rose to pour another cup of coffee. She held the pot out silently asking Phil if he wanted a refresher. He shook his head. Bernice squinted her eyes and looked toward the garage. "S'just a little white stuff, Phillip. I've lived through my share of this. Lordy, when I was this little lamb's age we had a storm so fierce the drifts reached my bedroom window in my granddad's old farmhouse. This is nothing." She laughed her usual deep belly laugh.

Melinda shook her head as she set her tea cup down. "I think we'd all feel better if you stayed here with us. We don't know how long it will last or how bad it will get. You shouldn't be over there all alone."

"I could…" Trip started.

"No," Melinda cut him off with a gentle smile. "You'll both stay here with us, all of us together, end of discussion." She ended, leaving no room for disagreement.

Bernice sat back down and looked at the child who now waited to see if their grandmother would question their mother's authority. Fitz chewed slowly, while Jemma pursed her lips and Skye cuddled closer to her father. Trip found the last of his hash browns very interesting and avoided looking at either woman.

"Well, it looks like I've been out done now doesn't it?" She laughed at herself then leaned forward addressing the younger members of the family. "Your momma is the boss, gotta do as she says now don't we?"

Trip let out the breath he held while Jemma smiled and helped herself to a few sections of tangerine that Melinda had added to her plate. Fitz snapped his mouth shut, gave a nod and dug back into his stack of pancakes.

"Momma bees a boss, daddy." Skye whispered up to her father. He smiled back at her with a nod.

Melinda took a long drink of her tea and set the cup down, swallowed and nodded toward her husband. "And don't you forget it."

The family froze for a beat before Fitz broke the silence with a snigger that turned into a full fledged laugh that everyone joined.

xx

The remaining hours of the early day went smoothly, with the exception of Skye's protest when Phil and Trip trekked across the yard to retrieve Bernice's 'Justin Case' from her apartment. Bernice called after them making sure Trip put enough food and water in Spunk's dishes to last until tomorrow. Fitz scratched his head and asked just who was Justin and when did move into the apartment.

Bernice laughed as she hugged the little boy to her ample bosom. "It's not a who, Fitz baby, it's a what," which only confused the little boy further.

Trip chuckled as he pulled on his jacket and tied his boots. "It's Gram's name for the bag she keeps just in case someone needs her for a spell, like one of her church ladies or the pastor's wife or even Mom." He explained.

"Oh," Jemma smiled. "Just in case…Justin Case," she elbowed Fitz. "Get it, Justin Case." The little girl giggled at the pun.

Fitz rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That's just daft, it is." He grumbled as the older woman pulled him into a great hug and kissed him before he could get away. "Don't you dare be pulling away from my sugar, little boy. I got ya and I'm keepin' ya." She hugged him tighter, placing kisses all over his cheeks as he turned his head side to side and laughed despite himself.

Melinda smiled at the sight of her little boy, who once would not allow so much as a touch, easily relaxing into the affection his adopted grandmother lavished on him and all of the children. She then turned to her bellowing baby and did everything in her power to distract and redirect her little hellion while Daddy and big brother disappeared into the blinding whiteness.

Jemma and Fitz knelt on the window seat watching as the dark blobs of their father and brother grew smaller and smaller until they were invisible then calculated how long it would take for them to trudge back through the already knee deep snow pack. Bernice tried singing louder than Skye was wailing in an effort to gain the little one's attention. The woman exhausted her voice while the child continued bellowing.

Melinda thought back to her mother's solution to such an ordeal. The elder May's voice echoed in her daughter's memory. ' _Rúguǒ nǐ jìxù zuò zhèyàng de shìqíng, wǒ huì gěi nǐ yīgè zhèyàng zuò de lǐyóu.¹_ ' She smiled as she held on to the squirming bundle of furious toddler. How ridiculous was it to swat a child and expect him or her to stop making a fuss? Although after the last five minutes of kicking and screaming she was tempted to reassess her mother's methods.

"I'm sorry this makes you so upset, baobei," Melinda crooned close to her little one's ear. "But, you are not going out there." Skye's reply was incomprehensible, as her sobbing combined with her crazy pronunciations made her impossible to understand. She squirmed and twisted so intensely her sweat shirt rode up under her arms exposing her belly underneath. Twice Melinda hiked her baby up onto her hip and righted her clothing but Skye quickly slipped back, expecting to be released as she had always' been in the past.

"Daddy!" Skye wailed the only word anyone understood and the twins covered their ears with their hands as they watched for any sign of Phil and Trip's return. "DAA DEE!" She screeched louder.

Melinda spun the little girl around and plopped her on her hip, tugging down her sweatshirt and bouncing her with a 'shh shh' sound. Skye arched her back and threw herself in reverse as she continued to wail. Looking up at the clock, Melinda shook her head. Now was the perfect time for a nap but she was sure Skye would never relax until Phil was back. She took a deep breath and plunked her little siren on the floor, kneeling down to her level. She grasped the little girl's upper arms and gave her a gentle nudge. The sudden change in position silenced the claxon and before Skye could draw a breath and restart her engine, Melinda spoke to her in a firm, no nonsense tone.

"That is enough Skye." She narrowed her brows and looked directly at the little girl. "It is too windy, too cold and the snow is too deep for you to go out there. Daddy and Trip will be back very soon and then everyone is staying inside. You do not need to scream because it is not helping at all and if you do not stop, momma will spank your little bottom." She immediately regretted the threat, but frustration is a mindless force.

Skye dug both fists into her eyes and rubbed vigorously. She let out a few sobs and took small puffs of breath. Dropping her fists to her sides she stared at her mother and drew a few ragged breaths. "I…non't…wanno…you…pank…a…mine…ba-um…" Her words came out bouncy between her quick breaths. "I…wan…go…a…da…dee…" And the crying started all over again, minus the screaming, kicking and fighting every effort Melinda made to console her youngest. Skye fell into her mother's embrace, sobbing quietly on her shoulder as Melinda stood and looked helplessly at Bernice who merely smiled her understanding.

Fitz and Jemma turned back to the window as the altercation seemed have been resolved, each dropping their hands from their ears. Skye's protest was now reduced to a smothered sob buried in Melinda's neck. Leaning close to his sister's ear, Fitz whispered, "that was nearly a rather bad turn for our wee sister. I believe mom is at the end of her wits."

Jemma nodded her agreement then bolted up on her knees and smiled. "Here they come!" She turned back to Melinda and pointed in the direction two back blobs were emerging through the white-out. Fitz slid backward off the seat and rushed to the door, pushing aside the curtain and peering out to be ready when his dad and big brother made it that far. Skye's head popped up as the last of her sniffles drifted away and Bernice took a damp paper towel to wipe away the remnants of her tirade. The little girl wriggled to escape her mother's hold then stopped and looked up at Melinda.

"I see?" She asked softly.

Melinda smiled and hugged her baby tightly before setting her down and watching as she scurried across the kitchen and climbed up to stand next to Jemma. The older girl tapped a finger against the glass and wrapped a supportive arm around her little sister. "See darling, right there. Do you see them coming?"

Skye's lip turned down as she shook her head and squeezed her eyes tightly to see through the cascade of snowflakes. "Where, Jemma? I non't see a Daddy o Terrip."

"Just watch, baobei, you will." Jemma assured her with a gentle squeeze.

A few seconds later the two blobs took shape as the snow covered pair made their way back to the house.

"Daddy!" Skye clapped her hands and turned back to Melinda. "Momma, Daddy comin inna snow. Him gots snope lakes sticked on him's coat and him's hat. Daddy bees a snoppan, Momma!" The little voice that a few minutes ago was mournfully wailing was now comically delighted.

Moments later the sound of the pair stomping off snow was right outside the door. Melinda pulled Fitz aside, ignoring his soft growl. She and Bernice threw a few towels and an old carpet down on the floor a second before Phil pushed it open, shoved Trip inside and followed behind. He reached out to grab the storm door that squealed in protest as the wind whipped it back against the house. Once able to pull it closed and keep it latched he closed the inside door and turned toward his family.

"Wow!" Fitz exclaimed. "You look absolutely abominable!" He grabbed a handful of snow from the floor and squeezed it into a tight ball.

"Don't you dare." Melinda warned as she placed one hand over his and stopped Skye from sampling a handful of her own at the same time. "Both of you, up on the seat until we get this mess cleaned up." She pointed to the window seat where Jemma sat with hands folded in her lap.

"Justin needs some snow tires, Gram," Trip smiled. "Didn't do too well in the mess out there." He nodded down at the very wet suitcase that stood at his side.

"Not to worry, honey," Bernice smiled. "Might get a bit wet on the outside but as long as my unmentionables are dry there's no problem." She took the piece by its extended handle and wheeled it onto another towel where it could dry before being moved to the bedroom.

Fitz grumbled at being sent to sit with the girls. He felt he was more than up to helping with this bit of the chore. After all he wasn't demure little Jemma and he certainly was not baby Skye. He folded his arms over his chest and sneered at his mother, but kept any comment to himself. Skye had already pushed her pretty far and he was not about to take the swat his little sister had someone avoided. Skye stood on the edge of the window seat and bounced up and down, reaching with both hands toward Phil and almost tumbling head first to the floor. Jemma grabbed her from behind and Fitz slid to stand in front of her before anyone noticed the almost accident.

"It is brutal out there," Phil shivered as he pulled off his cap and shook the snow from his shoulders. It fell in a mini blizzard to the towels below. Tufts of little snow balls clung to his jeans as far up as his knees. Each dripped randomly as the heat of the warm kitchen melted them free. He slipped out of his jacket and let it drop to the floor before pulling off one boot then the other and resting them against the door. Trip managed to do the same and both soon stood in an island of snowy wet clothing and the remnants of melting snow 'cling-ons'.

"You need to get out of those wet things and into a hot shower." Bernice huffed as she began collecting Trip's cast offs from the floor.

"No, gram, let me do this," Trip reached to take the items only to have his hand slapped away.

"Do as I say, boy." Bernice warned. "I don't need you snifflin' and sneezin' for days on end. Git your booty up those stairs, now." She sent her grandson off with a swat to his seat and a blush on his cheeks. Trip stepped over the clothing and hurried out of the kitchen careful not to leave a mess in his wake.

Fitz began a snicker but was stopped by a glare from his mother. Skye still danced at the edge of the window seat wriggling her fingers toward Phil until he snatched her up and kissed her cheek.

The little girl pushed back and smacked both hands over the spot he touched on her cheek. "You code, Daddy." She announced with wide eyes.

"It is very cold out there, angel eyes," he spoke through his teeth in a shivery voice as he slipped his hand under her shirt and rested it on her warm belly. The little girl screamed into a giggle as she pushed him away and reached for Melinda. He relinquished his hold on his baby and tousled a still grumpy Fitz's hair. He winked at Jemma and was rewarded with a quick smile.

"I am going to follow Gram's advice and get myself warm and changed." He announced as he place a quick cold kiss on Melinda's cheek. "And then," he clapped his hands together and waggled his eye brows.

"And then, Skye is going to take a nap." Melinda announced before her husband proposed something that would send the little one into another tailspin when she so desperately needed a few hours sleep.

"And Skye is going to take a nap!" Phil clapped again as he snatched the little girl from her mother and cradled her in his arms, rocking her quickly side to side before flipping her up on his hip. "And I," he kissed Melinda's cheek again, "will take care of her on my way to the shower."

Before Melinda could answer he was dancing down the hallway with a giggling Skye bouncing up and down in his arms. She laughed once then started to pick up the now soggy items from the floor. Jemma slid from the seat, grabbed her father's boots and took them to the mud room where they could dry without messing the kitchen floor. Fitz let out a long frustrated breath and did the same with Trip's.

Skye exerted all of her energy in her no-snow protest and was soon cuddled in her parents' bed drifting away on the sound of the shower in the master bathroom and her father's serenade of golden oldies, especially 'My Girl²', her favorite. Phil was pretty sure that putting the little girl in their bed was not what his wife had in mind, but it was a great way to 'kill two birds with one stone'.

xx

Two and a half hours without Skye was an afternoon breather for everyone. Fitz spent the time working on his K'nex machine. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted it to be, or to do for that matter, but it was a lot easier planning and designing without his little sister there to 'help'. Jemma spent the time working ahead in her calculus and physics texts. If she was going to be away from school for a few days because of this storm there was really no sense in falling behind. Fitz rolled his eyes at her silliness. Jemma loved homework more than anything else in the whole wide world and he figured she was just a bit daft because of it. He had a lot to do and create and homework only got in the way. Anyway, he'd be prepared for class too…he just always knew the answers.

Trip's passion had to wait. He'd planned to spend the day at the neighborhood gym. There was an inside basketball court and his buddies used it religiously every Sunday afternoon. Gram would probably bop him for just the thought…' _sacrilegious_ ' she'd accuse all of them. He stood at the large window in the family room and stared into the white nothingness, ignoring the itch to dribble a ball across the room.

Phil stepped behind him and patted his shoulder in sympathy. "No games to watch today?" He inquired.

The boy shook his head. "Off week, college games were on yesterday…" He let out a disgusted sigh. "I suppose I could take a hint from Jemma and get in some studying. Got a history exam on Friday…wouldn't hurt." He shoved his hands in his pockets as his shoulders drooped in defeat.

"Yeah," Phil sighed, "I guess you could." He almost laughed as the boy turned to him. "Or you could spend some time trying this out…" Phil held out a NBA Game Extreme game. "We were saving it for Easter, but…well, I think you really need it today."

Trip's jaw dropped as he took the offering and stared at it a second before slamming into his adopted father. "Really?" He almost squeaked. "Really…this is…oh my lordy lord…"

"Antoine Raymond Triplett, don't you dare use the Lord's name in vain especially on the Sabbath." Bernice warned as she stepped into the room carrying her knitting bag, throwing him a look that stopped even Melinda.

Trip swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Gram." He looked heavenward and closed his eyes. "I am truly sorry, Lord," then looked at his grandmother for her approving smile, which he received. Turning to Phil he smiled broadly before wrapping his arms around the man. Phil smiled back as the boy skirted out of the room, whooping once as he slid on stocking feet down the hallway toward the basement where the new video gaming platform had been relocated after Skye inserted a Pop Tart and short circuited the previous model. The new location kept the system Skye-proofed as well as sound-proofed for the more excitable moments of play. It also served as a source of amusement for Hunter on his regular visits, much to Bobbi's dismay.

Phil folded his arms over his chest as he leaned on the large toy cabinet proud of his accomplishment. Melinda moved next to him, wrapping one arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "Smooth move, dad," she said softly. He hummed a slight chuckle and kissed the top of her head.

They looked around the room at the tranquility of their family and breathed a sigh of contentment.

xx

Skye wandered down from her nap by three thirty and joined Jemma for a few moments looking at the pictures in a large book. Fitz managed to get his creation up and out of her reach before she meandered over to him and watched for a moment before digging into the small pieces and adding random clips to something he threw together quickly. She smiled at her additons to his building and began weaving a story about a lion that lived inside this 'howz' then fished a large plastic lion figure from her toy box and pushed it into the structure.

By supper the snow was still falling and the wind whipped it into towering drifts against the garage and over Phil's car. Reports of power outages and downed trees topped the reports on the late afternoon news. Phil and Melinda made the decision to close their office the next day, keeping all of their employees safe then excused themselves to his office to begin making phone calls. Bernice volunteered to clean up after the meal giving a nod to Trip that let him know he'd be doing the same. Jemma and Fitz were put in charge of keeping Skye busy in the family room, which lasted all of ten minutes before Bernice interceded and had the little girl up to her elbows in sudsy water while standing on a kitchen chair. The mess was astronomical but the child was contained until the job was complete.

As Phil finished the last phone call the lights blinked twice. He and Melinda looked at each other before hurrying to head off the hysteria that a blackout would produce. They found their brood in the family room happily at play with Bernice quietly clicking her knitting needles and keeping a close eye on the action. Trip and Fitz had built a zoo with K'Nex and Legos that thrilled their little sister who filled it with a collection of plastic and stuffed animals. Everyone looked up as the lights flickered twice, went out and came back on in seconds.

The quick flick of darkness was enough for Skye. She climbed over her brothers and made a bee-line for Melinda who gathered her up assuring her there was no reason to be frightened. A second later the lights extinguished without warning and the silence that followed the lack of all electrical activity hushed the family.

"Okay, everyone stay right where you are. Nobody move." Phil announced.

"Momma," Skye whined as she held tightly to Melinda who shushed her calmly. "It's okay baobei."

Phil made his way through the darkness to the kitchen as Fitz and Jemma moved closer to Trip and Bernice set down her knitting. A few minutes later the man bellowed "FITZ!" causing the boy to dive into his older brother's side, hiding his face. The flashlight, Phil had carefully maneuvered through the darkness to retrieve, was in pieces in the drawer at the end of the kitchen counter. Once again the boy had dismantled a torch in search of components for something he was creating, either that or he just needed more batteries. In either case the flashlight was useless and additional lights could only be found in the basement laundry room or the toolbox in the garage. Phil did not wish to trudge through the snow a second time, especially since it was at least four inches deeper than it had been. A jaunt to the basement in the dark would be hazardous but at least he'd return warm and dry. He made a mental note to invest in a carton of batteries and a plethora of various sized flashlights for his young engineer…after he dusted his britches once or twice.

Melinda stood in the doorway of the family room peering down the dark hall toward the kitchen. She rocked her baby side to side and placed a hand over the little girl's ear, pressing her head to her own chest as she listened to Phil swearing under his breath. The rustle of chairs and other objects in the kitchen meant he was either losing his footing in the darkness or had taken out his frustration on the furniture although she was not quite sure Fitz would not feel some of his father's ire.

"Phil," she called out to him, her voice sounding odd in the dark silence. "There's a box of candles in the utility closet and more on the top shelf in the hall closet." She hoped to stop him before he stumbled down to the laundry room and found the second dismantled flashlight she had discovered a few days ago. That would really put him over the edge. "Don't go trying to find anything in that basement. It's dark as a cave down there when the electricity is working and who the hell knows what's on the floor down there."

Skye looked up at her mother's chin and tapped her little hand on Melinda's shoulder. "Momma, you saydid a bad woerd."

"Shhh," was her only answer as she rocked again and patted the child's back. She glared at Fitz who she could just make out in the dark room, curled tightly into his brother's side. Trip was mumbling to him, probably teasing about what was going to happen when their father got back. She couldn't hear well enough to know for sure, but she could hear the older boy's chuckle and the younger one's soft whine.

"Daddy make a lights go on?" Skye asked with a shaky voice as Melinda made her way carefully across the room. There was just enough dim light coming through the large window to silhouette Bernice's form on the recliner. She stopped in front of the woman and gently pried Skye from her neck to lower her into Bernice's outstretched arms. The little girl put up an immediate protest.

"Skye," Melinda was firm but gentle. "Momma needs you to stay here with Grams for just a little while so I can help Daddy." She eased Skye into Bernice's arms with a kiss and stepped away quickly.

"Momma!" Skye squawked, reaching out for her mother but Bernice folded the little girl into her ample embrace, easily holding on to the squirming child. "Shhh, shhhh, little lamb. We are gonna sit here and just wait out this old storm." She began humming close to the child's hear, then lifted her voice in a simple hymn. "This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine…this little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine…"

Trip joined in hoping to help soothe his little sister as he wrapped an arm around Fitz and began swaying to the music. "Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine."

Jemma moved closer to her brother, certainly not afraid in the absence of light. She knew everything that existed in the light remained in the dark. There were no creatures or monsters sneaking out of the shadows. The only real fear was moving about. A person could trip over something they could not see or fall into something they were not aware of in the dark. She knew that Momma and Da knew the layout of their home and was secure in the fact they would be safe, but she also knew her baby sister was terrified and she wanted to help. She swayed in time with Trip and joined in the song.

"Everywhere I go, I'm going to let it shine…everywhere I go, I'm going to let it shine…" the little girl's voice blended in harmony with Trip and Gram even though she refused to use incorrect grammar. They finished the verse with a still sobbing Skye joining in on "let it shine."

"Fitzie's little butt, it's really gonna shine, Fitzie's little butt, it's really gonna shine, Fitzie's little butt, it's really gonna shine…when Da gives him a piece of his mind." Trip sang, rocking into his brother jovially. The smaller boy huffed and pushed away from him as Jemma failed to suppress a giggle and Gram scolded her grandson before sniggering herself. Even Skye let out a little giggle before Phil appeared at the door carrying a long taper with a single flame. The little girl's eyes grew wide as she clapped her hands together and sniffed back her tears.

"Okay, everybody into the living room. I'm going to light the fireplace. We'll have light _and_ heat." Phil announced as Melinda stepped around him with a smaller chubby candle. They'd realized their gas furnace would not work without power and although it would take a bit before anyone was truly cold, they were not about to take chances.

Trip pushed himself up off the floor and moved to his grandmother's side, scooping Skye into his arms and reaching to help the older woman stand. Melinda reached out a hand motioning for Jemma to move toward her, while Fitz sat with his knees up and his face buried behind them. She shook her head at the boy and looked up at Phil. The man stepped aside as Bernice, Trip and Skye exited the room then winked at Melinda as she and Jemma moved to lead the small group to the fireplace. Fitz peeked once at his father then quickly pulled his head back down, mumbling that he'd just stay put.

"Let's go, MacGyver," Phil snarled, still slightly upset with the young tinkerer.

Fitz looked up again with a weak smile then pushed himself to stand. He merely stood at his father's flickering face behind the small light and shuddered at how it made him look demonic. He wrinkled his face and shrugged his shoulders.

"We've talked about this, little man." Phil shook his head. "If you need parts for something, you need to ask. You know I'll help you find what you need or we'll get it if it isn't here."

Fitz shrugged again. "I guess I forgot."

"Maybe you need a little reminder?" Phil raised his brows as the boy quickly shook his head and shot both hands behind for protection. "This is why you need to stop taking the flashlights apart, Fitz. What if we had no candles? What if someone was hurt?"

The boy hung his head and mumbled. "I'm sorry, Da."

Phil pursed his lips and shook his head. "Sometimes sorry's not enough, buddy, especially when it keeps happening."

Fitz let out a heavy breath and nodded his agreement. "I won't do it again." He looked up and swallowed once. "It won't happen again, Da. I promise."

Phil didn't answer but turned enough to allow the boy to pass into the hall. Fitz looked at him, chewed his lip and took a few steps toward the door never turning his back to his dad. Phil glared down at him as he inched past into the hallway and skirted off toward the light of his mother's candle. "We're not done with this Leopold." Phil called after him, smiling only when he was sure the boy was out of sight. He let out a soft chuckle as he joined his family.

xx

The fire crackled in the large fireplace casting wriggly shadows on the opposite wall that had Skye just a little apprehensive. She wriggled into the space formed by Trip's criss crossed legs and watched as he held a long poker topped with a marshmallow into the fire. Melinda had pulled a stack of frozen chocolate bars she'd pulled from the kids' Halloween bags a few months ago from the back of the freezer. With that, a bag of marshmallows and a box of grahams Trip introduced his younger siblings to the delight of S'mores.

Phil happily volunteered to sample the first attempt taking half the square with his first bite. Skye's eyebrows reached her bangs as Fitz licked his lips in anticipation. Jemma was not quite so sure, but withstood the sticky mess once she tasted the treat. Skye rapidly became a sticky chocolate mess that she shared with Trip's, legs, arms and chest as she squirmed and turned to watch the action. The young boy took it all in stride.

Skye squished marshmallow between her fingers as she licked the chocolate off others. "Looka Momma, I gotz pider wezz on mine handses." She slapped her hands together then pulled them apart slowly causing the sticky mess to string across the space between them. She giggled at the sight then pressed her hands together and repeated it.

"Okay," Melinda smiled, "I think that's enough." She stood and took the little girl into her arms. "Let's get cleaned up before you are stuck to the floor."

"I not stuct to a floer, Momma. It bees a coorput. See…" she held out one hand. "It make a futz on mine zingers."

Melinda grabbed the little hand before it could make contact and noticed Fitz licking the same chocolate marshmallow from his fingers. "Well, we are going to wash anyway. Let's go Fitz." The little boy looked up in surprise for a moment before frowning.

"They no lights, Momma." Skye reminded Melinda as Fitz stepped next to them.

"But there's lots of water," Melinda smiled as she kissed the little girl's cheek quickly, licked the chocolate off her own lips then made her way down the candle lit hallway to the bathroom that sported it's own collection of small votive lights. She and Phil and lit every candle they could find from long dinner tapers to Christmas gift's they'd collected over the years and forgotten, to the small votive lights they found in an old box on the closet shelf. It gave the house a rather sacred appearance, especially after Skye announced in a small whisper that they made a 'choerch'.

Fitz stood at the sink with his hands under the warm running water while Melinda sat Skye on the closed toilet lid and scrubbed her hands and face. "Do you think Da is still mad at me?" He asked without turning to face his mother.

Melinda let out a sigh and snatched Skye's hand before she could push the washcloth away. "I don't know Fitz. You might want to talk to him about it."

The boy let out a fluttery breath and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Trip said I'm gonna get it. I don't suppose _'it'_ is a good thing."

"It not be good, Fizt." Skye spoke trying to avoid Melinda's scrubbing as she tossed her head side to side.

Melinda stood back satisfied with what she could clean from Skye's sticky hands and face then turned, tossed the washrag into the sink and reached over her son to turn off the water. She spun him around and frowned. His hands were more than clean but his face looked as bad as his sister's. She turned the water on again and rinsed out the rag before taking it to scrub his face as well. He was no easier than Skye and struggled to escape his mother's ministrations. Backing away from her he stopped when he felt another presence in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Skye squeaked as she reached up wiggly fingers to him. He obliged quickly then gave his wife a quick wink and tossed his head toward the living room as a hint. Fitz backed against the vanity and stared up at his father. Melinda took Skye, patted Fitz's shoulder and exited the small room.

Phil folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. He narrowed his brow and started to speak, only to be stopped by Fitz's immediate protest. The little boy held one hand in front of him and one behind.

"You can't throttle me here, Da." He spat out quickly. "Everyone will hear." His worried expression cast a quick glance toward the living room.

"Hmmm," Phil replied with a slight nod. "I suppose we could step next door, into my office." He struggled to stifle a smile having come into the room merely to see if Melinda needed help, but couldn't resist the tease when he saw Fitz's reaction.

Fitz watched his own feet shuffle a bit, chewed his bottom lip and gave the slightest nod he could manage. Phil stepped back and held out a hand for the boy to pass. Fitz drew a deep breath and let it out slowly before pushing himself away from the cabinet and moving past his father. Phil landed a quick meaningful swat on the boy's backside that caused Fitz to spin back and throw both hands over his bottom.

Raising one brow, with his hands on his hips, Phil glared down at the boy. "Consider that a last warning. One more and I mean _one_ , Fitz, one more flashlight in pieces and you won't sit down until _I_ put it back together. Got it?"

Fitz looked up at his father with wide eyes, massaging the slight sting off his posterior. He nodded slowly, knowing that his dad would have a very difficult time reassembling anything if he could do it at all. Nope all those little springs and light bulbs inside a flashlight were not worth a toasted tush.

Phil relaxed his stance and smiled, reaching out a hand to the boy. Fitz returned the smile and took his father's hand walking back to join the family in the living room.

xx

Trip used a candle to help his grandmother to the guest room upstairs and stood in the dark hallway while she used it to light the bathroom. He waited in the hall again as she dressed for bed, then kissed her goodnight and made his way back to the family in the living room.

Phil had pulled two large air mattresses from the recesses of the hall closet. He and Melinda had purchased them ages ago when they shared a small apartment in Virginia. The reasoning was perfectly logical. In the three-room flat there was little space for visitors but if they had an overnight guest they'd need something to offer. Both remained unopened since purchased. Phil laughed as he tossed one to Trip and carried the other to the center of the room.

"See, I told you they'd come in handy someday." Phil smiled at Melinda, who merely rolled her eyes as an answer.

"Momma, how we sleep inna doerk?" Skye pondered as she watched her parents interact. Fitz rolled over in laughter, stopping only when Trip gave him a soft kick with the tip of his sneaker.

"It's always dark when we sleep, darling." Jemma explained. "You just don't see it."

"I non't like a doerk." Skye shook her head. "I non't like a sleep ina doerk." Her bottom lip quivered as she looked at her big sister.

"Girl, you don't have to be scared. We're gonna have us a big old slumber party." Trip smiled as he spread one of the mattresses flat on the floor and pulled the switch that self inflated it.

Skye jumped at the pop and soft hissing noise, moving closer to Jemma as their parents did the same with the other mattress. A few minutes later two large brown air filled beds lay on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"We go inna wadder, Momma?" Skye asked with raised brows.

"No baobei, these are special beds for sleeping on the floor." Melinda explained, shooting a warning glance to the once again hysterically laughing Fitz.

"Them bees all blowed up like a waffs in O-yos poo el. Them big bloats?" Skye was confused and Fitz roared even louder.

"She is correct." Jemma smiled. "These air mattresses would make excellent floats for Mack's pool. Several people could use one simultaneously."

"It would be a island!" Fitz spit through his laughter, moving out of his mother's reach as she continued to glare at him.

"I non't wanna sleep inna O-yo's poo el inna doerk snow." Skye whined as she leaned on her mother who still knelt on the floor next to the second mattress.

Melinda pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "We'll just sleep right here in the living room, baobei." She pursed her lips and threw Fitz another warning look. The boy threw a hand over his mouth then turned and pushed his face into one of the large throw pillows on the floor. Melinda shook her head and let out a small laugh at his antics.

Phil and Trip made a second trip up the stairs for pillows and blankets, stopping to grab PJ's for the younger kids. Within a half hour everyone was changed and sorted into sleeping partners for the night. The argument that ensued over who would sleep with whom was soon solved when Phil simply pushed the mattresses together, creating one large sleep-space. The entire family cuddled together in the light of the fire and slept away the storm that lasted through the night and into the next morning.

xx

Skye was the first to wake, sitting up and rubbing one eye before blinking at the dull light that shone through the front window. She smiled at the forms of her family spread around her. At some point during the night Trip had given up wrestling Fitz for bed space and crawled onto the couch. His sock covered feet stuck up over the end of his new resting spot. Fitz was sprawled out across the mattress with Jemma curled up on the seam that joined the two pseudo-beds together. Momma and Daddy were on either side of her as she squirmed out from beneath the blanket and crawled to the bottom of the makeshift bed and sat for a second before standing. She padded over to her brother and stood watching him sleep. He made funny little noises that almost sounded like Daddy but were not as loud.

The little girl smiled as she turned and walked away from her brother making a stop in the bathroom before heading for the kitchen. She climbed onto the window seat and stood, pushing the curtains apart to peer out into the winter wonderland that now filled the back yard. The snow was still falling but not as hard as the day before. Skye could see the garage and the cars in the driveway that looked mostly like mountains of white. The snow was now even with the deck outside the backdoor and the little girl wondered if she could just walk across it. She turned and plopped down listening to the clock ticking above her. Rarely was it quiet in the Coulson household and rarely was Skye part of that quiet.

She slid to the floor with a gentle thud and wandered into the mud room. If she was going to walk across that big snow she'd need her boots. Skye looked at the row of boots then frowned at the fact that hers were last in the line. She dropped to the floor and pulled one shiny red boot on to the wrong foot, wiggling her bare toes in the soft fur that lined the inside. Once the second boot was snug on the opposite foot, the little girl stood and walked back to the door that led to the deck. She turned the little flat button on the knob that unlocked the door and looked up at the chain that Daddy always slipped across it at night, but it was dark and they didn't come to the kitchen so he must have forgotten because it dangled against the frame. She smiled as she used two hands to turn the knob and pull the door open. The gust of cold air surprised but did not deter the little girl.

Everything was white. The table on the deck sported what looked to Skye like a giant cake. It was completely round and stood higher than she could reach. The chairs looked like they wore puffy white coats. The rail that encompassed the deck had the same pile of snow, so high Skye could not see over it. She pushed against the outer storm door then pressed her nose against the cold glass to see why it would not move. The snow that had fallen on the deck was piled almost to the bottom of the window. Skye frowned at the fact that it might keep her from her target then used both hands and all of her tiny might to push against the aluminum door until the white stuff moved just enough for her to squeeze her skinny body outside. The wind blew the door shut with a bang and Skye stood almost waist deep in the snow clad in red snow boots and Elmo PJ's.

Melinda jumped at the sound of the loud bang and reached out to calm her baby quickly opening her eyes when she did not immediately feel the little body between her and Phil. She sat up and looked from side to side, checking to see if Skye had cuddled up next to one of the other kids. Fitz and Jemma were still asleep, with him sideways across the bed while she stretched out on the edge. Not seeing Trip she breathed easy for a moment, thinking the older boy had risen with or before their little whirlwind and was keeping her quiet in the playroom. That thought dissolved when she heard the soft snore from her eldest half on/half off the sofa.

"Great," she grumbled as she squinted at the grandfather clock in the corner. It was almost seven and her littlest was already up and at 'em. Melinda wriggled herself free of blankets and children and slid to the bottom of the mattress, sliding off onto her knees before standing. Phil mumbled something then turned over and snored again.

Melinda put her hands on her back and stretched in reverse. Sleeping on a crap mattress shared with five other people was murder on the spine. She smiled at her spouse sarcastically. "No, no don't get up…I'm fine. I'll take care of everything." She grumbled quietly as she headed for the family room.

"Okay, baobei, what are you int…" she stopped, staring into the empty, quiet room and looked in all directions before stepping back out and into the powder room. It was apparent the little girl had been there. The tissue was wound down to the floor, vanity door ajar and the water not quite turned off all the way. She would get points for flushing, though. Melinda rewound the paper, closed the door and turned off the spigot before stepping out of the room and calling the little girl's name softly.

"Well," Bernice's jovial voice came from above as she walked down the stairs. Melinda looked up and smiled.

"How was the little camping expedition? Sleep well?" The older woman asked as she stepped next to Melinda and rubbed a warm hand up and down her back.

"Ugh," Melinda groaned. "Now, I know why I never took up scouting."

Both women laughed. "Well, I'll just put on a kettle and we'll share a nice cup of tea before the rest of the troupe is awake." Bernice smiled.

Melinda shook her head. "Too late, my little yěshēng hóuzi³ and probably into something already."

Bernice put an arm around the younger woman's shoulders and gave her a quick half hug. "Lord, you have your hands full with that one. She is a hornet in a handbag." She laughed as the women walked toward the kitchen.

The outside air had pulled the back door closed enough that neither noticed and the outside door was closed enough to prevent a quickly noticeable draft. Bernice filled the kettle and set it on the stove. Melinda was sure she would find Skye with her hand in a bag of cookies or pulling out a juice box from the refrigerator. Not seeing the little girl had her worried. If her baby was upstairs, surely Bernice would have noticed. The soft thud of the back door bumping against the frame caught both women's attention.

"Skye," Melinda breathed as she raced to pull the door open. Bernice was a few steps behind frantically saying something about bare feet. Melinda pushed the screen door open as far as it would go and felt the bottom of her gut drop as she stared at the Skye sized patch plowed through snow and the two tiny handprints in the tall snowdrift that was the outside table. She ran across the deck as quickly as the snow pile would allow and looked down at the little body poking out of a large drift on the back stairs. She grabbed the child and pulled her up, wrapping her in a tight embrace and rushing back to the door where Bernice waited with a blanket she had grabbed from the back of the family room sofa.

Melinda stared at the little girl, whose lips were tinged a purplish blue. Skye was awake and alert, frowning at her mother. "Mine bootses comed out inna snow. You no let me getted them. I needa walk inna top but it bees too smushie." She complained.

Melinda breathed a sigh of relief as she stood her baby on the table and pulled off the wet pajamas dropping them to the floor. Skye's body was ice cold and Melinda's relief slowly turned to distress with the little girl. She let out a breath and landed two firm pops on the little girl's unclad bottom. "Don't you _ever_ do anything like that again, Skye!" She shook a finger at the little girl's nose then pulled her into a tight hug as Bernice wrapped the now naked little girl in the large covering.

Skye was wailing as Phil rushed bleary eyed into the kitchen, finally roused by the commotion. He blinked a few times before asking what the problem was, then cringed as he stepped onto Skye's freezing sodden pajamas still on the floor. Melinda sat with a bundled Skye in her lap, rocking the sobbing child while tears ran over her own cheeks. Why hadn't she checked the kitchen first? Dear God, what if she hadn't found her?

Phil stared at his wife and the form of his baby covered completely in the blanket that usually graced the back of the couch in the family room. Bernice explained as she pulled Melinda to her feet and headed for the stairs. Skye needed to get warm and the best way to do that was a nice warm bath. She'd get the little girl into the tub and make sure Melinda warmed up as well.

An hour later both Melinda and Skye were warm and dry. Phil had fished Skye's boots out of the snow bank and set them to dry well out of her reach. He also apologized repeatedly for neglecting to fasten the chain lock, something Melinda told him they would discuss later. Jemma was appalled that her little sister would venture out into the cold without proper clothing and lit into a more than vivid description of frostbite, examining Skye's little fingers and toes just to be sure.

Fitz was amazed at Skye's intrepid style and Trip marveled, "Girl, you are gonna be the death of all of us with your wild ideas." He shook his head and kissed her cheek as he bounced her on his hip.

"No jump me, Terrip," Skye frowned. "Momma put a spank on mine bum-bum right heeore." She pointed toward her backside and jutted out her bottom lip.

Trip leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "You scared Momma, big time baby girl. You can't go wanderin' out in the too deep snow all by your lonesome. What would we do if we lost you?" He sort of baby talked to her.

Skye shrugged her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I non't be lostid onna poretch, Terrip."

Melinda smiled as she took the little girl from her brother and sat her in her chair at the table. "And Skye will never ever do that again or Momma will put a lot more spank on her bum-bum." She tapped the little girl's nose as Bernice set a plate of waffles piled with strawberries and whipped cream in front of her.

Skye jutted out her bottom lip and looked over her brows at her mother. "Māmā wǒ ài ni," she whispered softly. "I stay heeore foe ebber still?"

Melinda bent down to hug her little one. "I love you very, very much bao bao and I…we would be very sad if something happened to you. The snow is very cold and can make you very sick or hurt you so much Momma wouldn't be able to help you." She spoke as she brushed the hair from Skye's face. "And yes, baobei, you will stay here forever."

"If you don't manage to kill yourself doing something so daft," Fitz mumbled.

"Fitz," Melinda growled a slow warning. "Would you like a spank of your own?"

The little boy shook his head and quickly dug into his breakfast. This time Trip and Jemma laughed.

Trip sat down next to his baby sister and dug into his own portion of the great breakfast Gram had prepared. Fitz was already on his second helping and Jemma had managed to eat all of the strawberries off the top of her waffle. Phil wrapped his arm around Melinda well aware of the shiver still going through her. They'd narrowly missed a tragedy and they knew it. He kissed her cheek and pulled her close.

xx

By noon the snow had finally stopped after dumping almost two feet across the region. Everyone suited up in jackets, snow pants and boots to begin the clean up process. For as much as Skye begged and insisted on going out in the wonderland she wore out quickly, finding it very difficult to move through snow that rose to her underarms. She plodded along behind her father and Trip as they dug their way to the driveway then followed the paths Fitz plowed through the drifts with his body, although he too had a difficult time maneuvering in the deep white stuff. In truth the little girl lasted longer than anyone thought she would but after a half and hour of battling the terrain Skye was done. Before Melinda had her fully undressed her baby was asleep. The power had come back on right before the family went outside so Skye was tucked safely in her own bed to nap for the afternoon.

Bernice was anxious to get back to her apartment and especially to check on Spunk although she was pretty sure the old tabby probably slept through everything. She busied herself with baking two batches of cookies and a large pot of steaming hot cocoa for the workers when they tired of digging. It would probably take most of the afternoon and probably tomorrow to get everything dug out.

The family shared a fine stew created by what Bernice described as something thrown together when it's time to clean out the fridge. There was no recipe to share because it just was a little of this and little of that. Almost everyone had seconds then enjoyed a slice of fresh baked cherry pie. Trip escorted his grandmother to her apartment then stayed for the night. The rest of the Coulson family enjoyed the comforts of the own beds although Skye wondered when they could sleep on the rafts again.

Schools remained closed for the week and the family weathered the 'storm' of being a little too close together. By midweek Phil traipsed all the kids to the local park for an afternoon of sledding that had the entire crew down for the night by seven and gave mom and dad the whole evening to spend together.

Skye finally got to make her 'snopen' which turned out to be a snowman, complete with stick arms, a carrot nose and an old derby Phil pulled out of a box in the garage. It stood for about a week before the warm rays of Spring sun shine melted it back into nature. At the little girl's pout Jemma explained.

"He's just gone back into the earth, Skye and next time it snows we'll be able to build him again. We'll keep all of his buttons and cap until then. And if you leave the carrot under the brush in the garden, the bunnies will have a feast."

Skye smiled and pulled the now wilted carrot from the pile of slush, took Jemma's hand and raced toward the back yard.

 _¹_ _If you continue to make such a fuss, I will give you a reason to cry._

 _² My Girl' - The Temptations (1964), Motown Records_

 _³wild monkey_


End file.
